Talk Dirty: A Tale Of Many Languages
by FeudalPriestess98
Summary: Inuyasha is a third-year engineering student studying abroad in the United States. Kagome is interning as a language translator. Will love bloom in the most unexpected of ways?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! Welcome to my new short story, _Talk Dirty_! I am totally unashamed to say that this inspiration came to me when I was listening to that ~certain~ Jason Derulo song (you know the one). Anyway, this is just a fun project for me to do when I have time. This story will also be on Tumblr but chapter published here will be out a week ahead of when it is uploaded there. However, certain parts of the story will **exclusively** be on Tumblr do to its content. I will let you guys know when those will be uploaded on Tumblr, if you would like to go read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to _InuYasha_ or its characters.

* * *

_"I'm that flight that you get on_

_International_

_First class seat on my lap, girl"_

* * *

Inuyasha had no idea how he had managed to put up with Miroku for over 15 hours. Actually, he wanted to reform that statement: he had no idea how he had put up with Miroku for over 15 hours and not killed himself or the overly-chatty, flirtatious male. First, they had driven to the airport together - most of that time spent by Miroku blasting every song on the top 40 radio while singing obnoxiously off key - and then Inuyasha had to deal with him during two flights and one layover. Both flights also included Miroku coming on to every flight attendant who looked around the age of 35 and below. He was pretty sure he had sex with one in the on-flight restroom.

"You know Sango would be pissed if she knew that you're flirting with the flight attendants," Inuyasha pointed out to his friend over lunch that had been served to them on the plane.

Sango was a fellow Junior who was majoring in Exercise Science. They had met her Freshman year while taking their core classes, and Miroku had irrevocably fallen for her, though he tried to deny it. It had taken him two years to get past the friend zone. Inuyasha had lost a bet to their friend Hachi over that - Inuyasha bet he would never leave the friend zone, while Hachi had bet three years.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her! Besides, it's not like we're dating anyway," Miroku defended through a mouth full of food. Inuyasha personally never understood how he got laid so often.

"You guys have sex regularly, go on date-like activities, and romantically cuddle. On the couch I paid for, might I add."

"Cuddling is honestly the most innocent thing we've done on that couch. You're lucky you haven't walked in on worse," the dark-haired man said with a cheeky smile.

Inuyasha deadpanned and said, "You're dating."

"We're on a break!"

"This isn't fucking _Friends, _Miroku!"

". . . Do you honestly watch that show?"

"I enjoy the reruns. And this isn't what we're talking about right now."

"Look, we agreed that since I would be studying abroad for a whole semester, it would be best that we had an open relationship for the time being," Miroku explained.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "You're serious? Sango _actually _agreed to that?"

"I swear! I didn't want to be tied down, ya know?"

"Neither did Ross."

"You know, you can't use _Friends _references to win all of your arguments."

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed. He sunk lower into his seat and reclined it back slightly. If he was lucky, he would sleep through the rest of the flight

They had exited the plane and were collecting their bags from baggage claim. Unfortunately, they hadn't met up with their professor or the other students, so navigating their way through the airport was nothing short of a pile of hot shit. Luckily, Inuyasha knew a few basic English words, so they slowly managed to find their way to their proper destination. Most of the people who they had directions from looked at Inuyasha as if he had three heads since they had trouble understanding him through the Japanese accent, but at least they answered him eventually, so he wasn't bothered.

"What time are we all supposed to be at the dorm to check in?" Miroku asked once they were at curbside pickup.

"Eleven. It's 10:05 now so we have about an hour. Our car should be here in a few minutes according to this Oo-bar app."

"Uber."

"What?"

"It's pronounced Oo-ber."

Right. Of course. Inuyasha should have known that. But instead of thanking his friend for the correction, Inuyasha simply replied, "Keh."

"Your vocabulary is so extensive," Miroku teased, smiling over at him. He tended to smile a lot, even when it wasn't necessary. It unnerved Inuyasha sometimes.

Inuyasha didn't have to justify him with a response due to their Uber pulling up. He had already provided the driver with the address of the dorm so that there would be no verbal language confusion and had paid him with card.

The ride there was quiet; the driver did not try to have any conversation with them because of the assumed language barrier, Miroku stared fixedly out of the window at the sights, and Inuyasha busied himself on reading about the theories of engineering practices that could one day save the environment.

The drive from the airport took exactly forty-five minutes. They only had to walk a couple of blocks from the point their driver dropped them off to the actual dorm, which was on the outskirts of campus. Luckily, they were not the first to arrive. Their professor, Nomi Myoga, a balding old man whose eyes were too big for his skull, was already there, along with most of the other students. Only a few more were left to join them.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, there you are!" The engineering professor greeted. "You're right on time. We're just waiting on three more students and our intern, then we'll get checked into our rooms."

"Intern?" Miroku looked to Inuyasha in question.

"Myoga-_sensei_ said there would a student intern from the language department on our trip with us. Something about a Linguistics major requirement. Did you not hear him mention that at all?"

The Mechanical Engineering student shrugged. "I hope it's a female. An attractive female."

"I fucking hope not. One less thing in this city for you to hit on," Inuyasha replied.

"You really are no fun," he pouted dejectedly.

Commotion at the front of the group began to stir. Some of the girls giggled while the males looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Now, now, hush, everyone! Our intern is here and she is going to introduce herself!" Myoga announced over the noise of the group.

'Her?' Miroku mouthed to Inuyasha, then wiggled his eyebrows.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before following Miroku, who pushing himself to the front of the group in order to get a look.

What Inuyasha saw next was nothing like he expected. Quite frankly, he didn't really have any expectations of what a linguistics major was supposed to look like . . . Okay, maybe he had an image in his head of a lanky, long-haired male with glasses or a woman who wore clothes almost two sizes too big - which, if that's what you liked, go for it. Either way, neither of these images is what stood before him.

Before them stood a knock-out of a young woman with long legs the flowed out of the barely-length-appropriate skirt she wore, thick, wavy black hair, and a figure Inuyasha was sure he could look at for days. She was definitely Asian - all of the defining features were there - which made sense she was there to translate from English to Japanese and vice versa. She stood before them with a pleasant, pink-lipped smile, as if them being here had just made her day.

Inuyasha was going to pretend that smile was for him.

What broke him out of his staring was a snort and an elbow to the ribs.

"Might wanna hide the tent in your pants, buddy," Miroku sniggered.

The half-demon blushed - which he didn't do ever, dammit - and shot back defensively, "Shut the fuck up, Miroku."

"Hello, everyone! My name is Higurashi Kagome," she said in Japanese. "I will be interning with your study abroad trip in order to help you bridge the gap between English and Japanese here in New York. But I won't help you hit on anyone - that's completely up to you."

A chorus of chuckles went up at her teasing words, most of which came from the guys in the group who were all staring at her in some sort of trance. Inuyasha was ashamed to admit that he was definitely one of them.

"But my role is to help you bridge the language barrier so that you can get the most out of this city as you possibly can," she continued, "and so that I may practice. Feel free to ask me any questions you may have about the language or American culture. I'll help you as best I can."

"Thank you for being with us, Higurashi-_san_," Myoga said, putting a hand on her shoulder while flashing her a warm smile. "Now, everyone, we'll go get checked into the dorm and you all can rest and get food."

The process to get them all checked in took about thirty minutes, as they also had to be instructed on how to access the Wi-Fi and be briefed all of the amenities the residence hall offered. Then, they collected their keys one by one. Miroku was called up before Inuyasha, since his last name was Houshi, whereas Inuyasha's was Taisho.

When the lecher stepped forward to retrieve his room key, he couldn't help but speak to Kagome.

"I don't know how to read American numbers so I'll need you to escort me to my room."

Her brows furrowed, and Inuyasha tried to ignore the cute little 'v' that settled in-between her brows as she did so. "Um . . ."

Inuyasha grabbed his friend by the collar and dragged him back.

"Ignore him," he said, shooting his friend a glare. "We're all confused at how he managed to get into college."

Kagome giggled, as if Inuyasha had said something funny. He hadn't been kidding - Miroku's test scores were ridiculously low in high school.

"Thank you, Taisho-_san_," she said with that same polite smile. "Here - go ahead and take your room key since you're roommates with Houshi-_san_."

"Thanks," Inuyasha managed to get out without stuttering. Did anyone else notice her incredibly blue eyes or was that just him?

He dragged Miroku up to their room on the third floor, ignoring his protests the whole way there. Kagome had said his last name, which was nothing special, but Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what it would sound like for her to say his first name.

* * *

Thank you for reading? Leave a review if you like!


	2. Chapter 2

**Translations**:

-Ohayoo gozaimasu: Good morning (polite)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _InuYasha _or any of its characters.

* * *

_"I got lipstick stamps on my passport_

_You make it hard to leave"_

* * *

Jet lag was the biggest bitch ever.

The time difference between Tokyo and New York was an impressive fourteen hours and Inuyasha was _feeling _it. He himself has slept for well over ten hours once he was finally able to lie down. It most likely would have been more had Miroku not declared that he was hungry and therefore made Inuyasha get out of bed to go find a breakfast spot with him.

After Higurashi-_san_ handed them their room keys and some other supplies, such as bath towels and toilet paper, everyone was given there rest of the day off to get settled in their rooms and rest.

A pizza delivery dinner - called Domino's - was also served to them, and while it was by no means fancy, Inuyasha was content to stuff his face with the sweet tomato sauce and stringy, melted cheese. He also was entertained by Miroku hitting on a voluptuous oni-demon named Yura that was in their class. Inuyasha had maybe had a couple classes with her throughout his college career so far but they had never spoken. All he knew was that her reputation wasn't the absolute best - especially when it came to matters of having just one romantic partner.

Not that he was into slut shaming - he had no opinions when it came to women seeking their own sexual pleasure. He was personally concerned if her STI tests came back clean.

Higurashi-_san_ unfortunately had went home right before they started dinner. She had stuck around for a few hours in case any of them needed something.

When dinner ended, Myoga announced that they would reconvene in the morning at 10:00 AM to go over safety procedures, class syllabus, the events on their itinerary, and to begin their first class lecture.

Inuyasha had gone back to his room after dinner feeling very full from dinner, but very laggy and was feeling a headache coming on. He decided to shower and, in light of him having no pain relief medication, to just go to sleep.

And if Kagome was a part of him dreams for the next ten hours, well then no one else had to know.

**xXx**

And leave it to Miroku to ruin those dreams. Which is why when Inuyasha being shaken awake by a certain dumbass engineering student with a stupid ass ponytail, he may have landed a punch on his arm. Totally on accident, of course - not his fault he had fast reflexes.

Miroku wasn't buying that, though, so the half-demon was getting his ass chewed out over a cup of coffee and a bay-gal.

"Just admit you hit me on purpose!" Miroku whined pathetically.

"It's your fault for coming into _my_ room unannounced and shake me like the world was fucking ending," Inuyasha replied, taking a sip of the energizing coffee.

"I think you're embarrassed about the morning wood you were sporting," he snorted into his cup.

"Fuck you. You got what you deserved."

"Aha! So you do admit it!" Miroku cheered gleefully. "You always say 'fuck you' when I'm right."

"Keep it up, lech, and I'll do more than slug you on the arm," Inuyasha shot his companion a sharp glare.

"Fine, fine." He put up his hands amicably. "What's the time?"

Inuyasha pulled out his phone and tapped the home button. "9:30."

"Cool, if we leave now, we'll get back just in time."

Gathering their things and throwing out their trash, the two walked into the cold, dry air. Inuyasha immediately shrunk back into his jacket. It was January, and though New York was much dryer compared to Japan's humid climate, it was still cold enough to make the ears atop his head flatten as much as possible so that they would not be exposed. Luckily, however, demons had an easier time than humans, as their body temperatures were naturally a few degrees higher. (Though Inuyasha's was not as high, since he was only half.) Miroku was practically shivering his balls off.

_Serves him right, _Inuyasha thought.

The breakfast spot they found was only about a fifteen minute walk from the dorm, so they had time to grab their book bags before joining the others in a room meant to hold small classes. Myoga had yet to arrive, as well as Higurashi-_san_, but 90% of the class was there. The conversation they walked into was certainly an interesting one.

"I wonder how old Higurashi is," a wolf demon by the name of Koga commented, a smirk on his face. Inuyasha couldn't help but note the absence of the honorifics.

"Not old enough for you. She doesn't have a walker," another wolf demon snickered, earning him a punch on the arm. Inuyasha didn't remember his name.

"I mean, did you see the legs on that chick? Unreal!" a boy by the name of Bankotsu added. He had a smile on his face that even managed to make Inuyasha uneasy.

"Her skin looks so smooth and _tasty_," Hiten added.

Inuyasha was pretty sure a look of absolute repulsion was on his face because, _wow, that's fucking creepy. Did men always says shit like that? Is that how women are talked about all the time?_

"Her hair isn't even that pretty," Yura said while looking at her red-polished nails, obviously annoyed at not being the center of the guys' attention.

At that moment, Myoga came into the room, greeting them a, "Ohayoo gozaimasu," with a certain dark-headed siren behind him. It was certainly appropriate to call her a siren as she had entranced Inuyasha within a single meeting.

. . . okay, maybe Miroku had a point. Maybe he _did _need to get laid more often.

Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that the translator was wearing yet another tempting skirt - an emerald colored one that swished about her thighs - and he couldn't help but wonder if her legs were freezing. If only he could warm them up with his hands . . .

Shaking his head aggressively to clear the image, Inuyasha tried to focus instead on what Myoga was saying.

". . . first going over safety procedures, which is a discussion Higurashi-_san_ will lead, then going over the syllabus and expectations for the semester, and finally begin over first lecture. Now, please give her your undivided attention."

That wasn't hard. Over half the room was already staring at her, as if they were fish staring at a fat, juicy worm on a hook being dangled before them.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu," she greeted in fluent Japanese, a warm smile on her face. "As Myoga-_sensei_ said, I will be going over the safety procedures for the trip, as well as the excursions I will be taking you on to introduce you to more American culture."

He didn't necessarily need to take notes, but Inuyasha couldn't help but write down every word she said. Her voice was soft and sweet, a melody that could easily lull him to sleep. And he was sure it would, had not looking at her made him fucking wired.

He didn't even notice when his pencil started to dig a little _too _hard into the paper.

* * *

Thanks you reading! Leave a review if you feel like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading chapter 3 of _Talk Dirty_ \- this has been such a fun project for me so far! Please expect the next chapter to be up in a week or two. I will be going on vacation tomorrow and will get back to writing when I am home!

**Author's Note: **For all intent and purposes, imagine they are speaking Japanese! I will make it clear when Kagome is speaking in another language other than that of her native Japanese language. Sorry I didn't make that clear before!

**Translations:**

-Jaa, mata: Goodbye/see you later (casual)

-Konbanwa: Good evening (can be use as a greeting or a farewell)

-Arigatougozaimasu: Thank you (polite)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _InuYasha _or its characters.

* * *

One thing Inuyasha was learning quickly about New York City: it rained a hell of a lot. Since the first night they arrived, it rained continuously - the only thing that changed is whether or not it was a heavy downpour or a light mist. It seemed to change at any moment's notice.

Kagome was taking them around the city, focusing mostly on the parts they will need to be most familiar with. Like Tokyo, the city streets were bustling with people and cars alike, lights cascaded down from the skyscrapers towering above them. One had to keep their head on a continuous swivel. A difference Inuyasha noticed, however, is that New York has many more cars than Tokyo did, causing more people to crowd the sidewalks. While the Big Apple did have a subway system, it wasn't as extensive as Japan's, and this comparison made Inuyasha grateful that he could get pretty much anywhere in Japan by subway. The one thing he didn't have in Japan that he was extremely grateful for at the moment?

Kagome walking ahead of him in that skirt. Damn, he had never seen a woman fill out of a skirt like that.

Apparently, nor had the rest of the males in the group.

Inuyasha had no goddamn clue how her legs were staying warm - she had on a white fleece coat that stopped just at the back of her knees (giving him enough of a view of the rest of her legs) but yet she wasn't even shivering. Inuyasha was wrapped in his black trench coat, a scarf, gloves, and a beanie to cover his sensitive ears, and he could _still_ feel the cold.

Also, he really needed to find something other than her legs to fixate on.

"To your left you should see the Metropolitan Museum of Art," Kagome announced, slowing the group down to a stop.

She continued, "Otherwise known as, 'The Met', this is the largest art museum in the United States. It presents over 5,000 years of art and is the third-most visited location in New York. We have a tour scheduled for February so I'm personally excited for that." Kagome flashed them a warm smile - warm enough for Inuyasha to feel in it in his core - before waving them forward.

As they continued on, Myoga encouraged the students to ask their language intern questions about the city and American culture, and there was no shortage of them. Of course, Miroku had to be the one to ask the most delinquent question of them all.

"Where are the best clubs around here, Higurashi-_san_?" The cheeky, dark-haired male inquired. Whispers of agreement and giggles spread around the crowd of students.

A light blush spread across her cheeks. "Oh, well . . . there's no shortage of clubs and bars here in New York. I don't really have a . . . personal favorite. But the legal drinking age in America is twenty-one, so for those you who are at that age, I won't exactly dissuade you from partaking in the night life here.

"Now, let's stop for lunch, shall we? It's time for you guys to experience a big part of American culture: barbecue!"

The legal drinking age in Japan was twenty - the age of which you are legally considered an adult. In their group, they had a mixture of twenty and twenty-one year olds (Inuyasha himself being twenty-one), so they had to all agree that drinking was off the table - a technicality in the eyes of the University.

Myoga's exact were words, _"As far as Tokyo U knows, I am banning alcohol consumption for the trip in order to abide by US laws. As far as I'm concerned, as long as I don't know about it and you stay safe, I don't care what you do."_

So that was basically permission to drink themselves in oblivion as long as they didn't get arrested and showed up to class regularly, Miroku was thrilled.

Lunch went smoothly, all things considered. Most thought the barbecue was pretty alright, a couple thought it was absolutely horrid, while Koga and Inuyasha put down at least four burgers each. They were both of the canine species, causing them to naturally love all things meat. At burger number four, they decided to turn it into a competition; Koga, like the little bitch he was, tapped out at number six, while Inuyasha managed to devour eight.

Ha. Who said that full-demons were superior in every way? Unfortunately for scrawny wolf boy, Inuyasha's appetite was insatiable . . . it had nothing to do with Kagome bearing witness to this. None at all. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes, laughing at the two males' antics.

The rest of lunch was spent with Miroku flirting with Yura, which was as gross to watch as it sounds, especially when they began to talk in innuendo. Kagome went back and forth between talking with a student named Jinenji and Myoga. At one point, her phone rang and she excused herself rom the table.

It was sad as to how fucking aware of her Inuyasha was at all times. It was damn-near painful.

After about an hour, Kagome stood, putting on her jacket as she did so.

"This is where I have to leave you, unfortunately. I have to head back to my room to for a Skype meeting so that I may secure everything for our dinner reservation tomorrow. And since I won't get to see you tomorrow morning, good luck on your first day of class! I expect a full report tomorrow at lunch."

They all stood and bowed in respect, a myriad of, "_Jaa, mata_," rippling through the group of students in farewell.

"Are you sure you can make it back to the dorm without me, Myoga-_sensei_?" Kagome asked, a little 'v' deepening between her eyebrows from concern.

"Of course! Your directions to the nearest bus stop were more than sufficient. We'll head straight back after you leave," Myoga assured gleefully.

"Alright, then. Please don't hesitate to call if you face any issues - I'll keep my phone on. Sorry to leave you like this."

"Not at all, Higurashi-_san_. We understand and we thank you. _Konbanwa_!"

Kagome gave one final wave before heading for the door, her heels clicking as she went.

As everyone gathered their belongings and paid their bills, Inuyasha saw out of the corner of his eye a certain yellow bag still hanging off the back of the chair Kagome had sat in. Working his way through the other students, he finally reached the chair and saw that it was her purse. He didn't suspect that she would get very far without it, and that she would probably come back for it in the next few minutes but . . . Inuyasha knew we had had to seize an opportunity.

He tucked the purse inside of his coat and trudged through his fellow students, who were beginning to move outside as they each paid for the bills. Luckily, Miroku was towards the back of the line, still talking to Yura, so Inuyasha was able to grab him by the collar and drag him back.

"Ow, hey, quit the rough handling, man!" Miroku protested loudly.

Inuyasha quickly shushed his friend's squawking. "I need you to cover for me."

"What? Why?" Miroku asked in confusion.

"I'll tell you later. I'll pay you back for lunch tomorrow."

"Uh, okay, but-"

He didn't hear what else Miroku had to say. Inuyasha shoved his check into the lecher's hands and rushed out the door into the street. It took him only moment to decipher Kagome's smell among the countless others. The sweet smell of Japanese cherry blossoms wafted into his nose, immediately altering him of the direction she had gone.

Inuyasha headed right.

He pushed through the crowd but people barely gave him a second glance, as if fighting their way through each other was second nature. This was another similarity to Tokyo.

Much to his fortune, it didn't take Inuyasha long to find her; her heels slowed her down. When he saw her, Kagome had taken off her offending footwear and was rubbing her heels while hanging onto a pole with one arm for balance. She had a strained look on her face.

"Hey, Higurashi-_san_," Inuyasha called out to her.

Said young woman looked up, an expression of confusion and surprise evident on her face. "Taisho-_san_ . . .?"

Well, he knew for sure now that she at least knew his last name. Good enough for him, honestly.

Shoving his hand into his jacket, Inuyasha held up the purse that had been left behind by the human woman.

"Missing something?"

Her blue (when had he noticed the color?) eyes widened in shock, then a smile crossed her features. "My purse! _Arigatougosaimasu_!"

Kagome walked over to him to take the bag from him, causing her scent to assault Inuyasha's senses further. He wrinkled his nose and forced himself to look down, lest he start staring at her. She must have taken it that he was staring at her bare feet, instead.

"I couldn't find my flats this morning," Kagome blushed, "so I had to go with these instead. They kill my feet, though. I figured I would take them off while catching the bus to the office."

"Aren't you cold, though?" Inuyasha asked, continuing to stare downward. He couldn't stop his eyes from tracing the curves of calves, from noticing the silky shine of her skin. Curse his demon eyesight and their ability to take in small details! Her scent plus the sight of her legs would unravel him . . .

"Oh, I'm mostly used to the weather now," Kagome soothed with a flick of her hand. "But the wind today is a bit chillier than-"

"I can get you back faster," Inuyasha blurted out. He was finally having a conversation with her, he didn't want to go back now!

"What do you mean . . .?" she inquired nervously, a delicate eyebrow raising.

"I can carry you," he pointed behind him to emphasize, "on my back. It's a lot faster."

"No, I couldn't possibly ask you to do that!" Kagome objected.

"You're not asking, I offered." Turning away from her, Inuyasha knelt down and positioned his hands that they would be ready to lift her.

When she hesitated, he looked up at her and barked, "You gettin' on or what? People are staring."

"W-well . . ." Kagome hesitated a moment more before finally deciding to appease him. She slid easily onto his back, her slender frame molding perfectly against his.

He kept his hands at a respectable height on her legs but that still didn't stop his from noticing how soft the skin of her thighs was. And the way her breasts were pressed up against him? That would fuel his dreams for weeks.

Before he could explore that thought process further, Inuyasha launched himself upwards, jumping high in order to scale the buildings so he could avoid the crowds on the ground. Kagome let out a surprised squeal, but it soon turned into amused giggles.

Inuyasha relished in the sound.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Leave a review if you feel like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back, everyone! Sorry for the delay with getting this chapter out - life just be like that sometimes. (There is a longer, more detailed explanation on my Tumblr, so feel free to follow me there as well for more Inuyasha content/life and writing updates!)

Anyway, other than that, there's not much to say about this chapter. I tried to include some fluff so that this would be worth the wait, haha! Also, I had to commit a cardinal sin and use Google Translate for this chapter, so if anyone of you know Spanish, please don't judge me. I have unfortunately lost all of my Spanish skills and can no longer translate on my own. Bleh.

ANYWAY. On with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _InuYasha _or anything else subject to copyright within this chapter. Thxs for not suing me.

* * *

They had arrived at the dorm and, after arguing over climbing into Kagome's room through the window, she convinced Inuyasha to go through the lobby like _civilized _people.

"Are you sure you don't want to go rejoin the others?" the language translator fretted again as she dug out the key to her room. "I won't be offended, I'll just be doing work anyway."

"I already said I'm fine," Inuyasha huffed. "Not like I won't have plenty of opportunities to see the city the rest of the semester."

Kagome shot him a doubtful look before turning the key and unlocking the door. She stepped inside and then turned to face him.

"Well, you're welcome to come in and hang out, if you'd like. I just have to attend a Skype meeting and then I'll need to make a couple calls. Nothing exciting," Kagome shrugged.

"I'll hang out," Inuyasha found himself saying, a little more eager than he expected to come out.

A small smile began to adorn her lips, but Kagome spun away from him before he could stare for too long. That didn't stop him from catching the small blush that spread across her cheeks.

The engineering student stepped inside, shutting the door behind him as he did so. Kagome had begun to unbutton her coat, her back still to him, and she hung it on a hook on her wall. Inuyasha let his eyes roam over her figure again, taking in the blouse that was tucked into her black skirt that came mid-thigh, down to the stockings that covered her pale, milky legs. Kagome placed a hand on her desk to steady herself as she leaned over to unbuckle her heels. As she did so, the pleated skirt began to rise up, exposing more of her thighs.

Inuyasha felt heat creep into his face and he quickly averted his eyes before other parts of his body began to heat up.

_Kami fucking dammit, does she even realize what she's doing?_

Deciding to do something normal rather than just stand there and blush, Inuyasha took off his jacket, as well.

"Do you mind if I hang my jacket with yours?" he asked, his voice coming out slightly hoarse.

Kagome placed her heels inside of her closet then stood up to look at him. "Oh, yeah, of course! Make yourself comfortable. I'll have to sit at my desk to use my laptop but you're welcome to sit on my bed. Sorry I don't have much room."

"No problem. Thanks."

He moved to sit on her bed, removed his shoes, then shifted so that his back was against the wall with his arms and legs crossed. He watched as she pulled up a messaging box but her should hid what exactly she was typing. Inuyasha assumed it was who she had a Skype meeting with.

The quiet in the room – with the exception of Kagome's keyboard tapping – was calming. It made Inuyasha realize that he was still adjusting to the time difference. Kagome had warned it could take a week or so, so the fact he was still feeling tired wasn't surprising. He closed his eyes – her talking on the phone wouldn't bother him. Inuyasha had always been a hard sleeper when he wanted to be. _A little power nap wouldn't hurt anyone_, he thought. Her scent swirled around him, calming every nerve ending in his body. The half-demon felt his consciousness drifting father and farther away, pulling him into a dream. Maybe he would finish the dream he was having about Kagome this morning . . .

"Good afternoon, sir!" Kagome greeted in English when the Skype call connected.

Inuyasha's ears shot up in surprise at the sound. Of course, he had heard English before. Especially since he arrived in America.

"I wanted to call you in order to confirm my group's reservation at the restaurant _Jing Fong_. Were you able to get in contact with the owner or manager?"

"_Yes, Ms. Higurashi, I was. There are eighteen students in your party, correct?"_

"Yes, sir, there are. With the professor, that makes nineteen."

"_Excellent! Then everything is in order for this Friday evening."_

"Amazing! Thank you so much for your help, sir. I look forward to talking to you again," Kagome said, ending the conversation cheerily.

She turned in her chair and whatever look Inuyasha had on his face must have worried her, because her naturally cheerful face fell to a slight frown.

"Are you okay?" she inquired softly. "Did I disturb you?"

"N-no!" Inuyasha asserted quickly. "Y-you're just really good at that."

If he could stop fucking _stammering _that would be fan-fucking-tastic.

Kagome beamed at him, clearly happy at his praise.

"Thank you! It's taken a lot of practice."

"How many languages do you know?" he inquired, finally getting his stammering under control. See, he could talk to her normally.

"Besides my native language, I know Chinese, Korean, English, Spanish, and I know some German but I'm still working on that one."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in amazement. "How do you even have time to learn all those?"

"I started becoming interested in other languages when I was five years old," Kagome explained. "I started with Chinese and Korean, since they are ones most similar to Japanese. Then I eventually started to get into more romantic languages. Those aren't as easy to learn due to their whole grammar system being completely different from ours – not to mention the writing systems!

"I taught myself for the first two years while my mom saved up money to hire a language tutor. Kaede-_sensei _was amazing, and she helped me realize that I wanted to be a language translator. So I studied for at least three hours every day. I want to help people breach language and cultural barriers – and that's been my goal for the last sixteen years."

So she was passionate, hard-working, kind-hearted, incredibly hot . . . and totally out of his league. Inuyasha was studying engineering only because he had an ensured job at his father's company with that degree. He didn't really feel that passionate about it – he was good at it and it paid a good salary. He didn't need much more than that.

"So, basically," Inuyasha spoke up to cover up his staring at her, "you're a nerd."

Kagome giggled. "I am not a nerd! I just like learning!"

"What's your GPA?"

". . . A 4.0."

"Exactly, _nerd_," he teased, his lip pulling up to reveal a fang.

If he wasn't staring right at her, he would have missed Kagome biting into her bottom lip and licking it quickly. _Huh, _he mused, _what would it be like to bite it myself?_

They stared at each other, each moment in the quiet room passing as if through a thick haze. Inuyasha observed as a blush started to slowly creep across her cheeks and something gripped his stomach from within. He had never seen anyone look at him so intensely at she was in that moment, as if she were peering into his soul. Usually when people did stare at him, it was in a confused, investigative sort of way. Then, when he caught them staring, they would look away quickly as if it never happened. No matter how advanced society became, there would always been a prejudice against half-demons.

But there was no prejudice in Kagome's eyes. Sure, there were questions there, but it wasn't in a disgusted sort of way. In fact, Inuyasha couldn't quite place that expression. He hadn't seen it since his mother . . .

_Her eyelashes are so long and fluffy,_ he couldn't help but observe, and in that moment he realized that his body had begun to lean forward against his own volition.

Inuyasha cleared his throat rather aggressively as he straightened his back. Kagome's scent was bad enough in this room – he didn't need it in his face anymore.

"So, uh," he said dryly, "can you say something in Spanish?"

"Like what?"

"Surprise me," he shrugged. "Not that I'll be able to understand it anyway."

"Hmm," Kagome hummed, as she thought over what she would say. _"Quiero besarte ahora."_

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What's that mean?"

"_No te estoy diciendo," _she smirked.

It was in that moment that Kagome spoke in Spanish for the second time, that Inuyasha realized a terrible truth: he was as hard as a rock.

* * *

Soooo I am purposefully not translating the Spanish in this chapter. Feel free to look it up yourselves, but you could also spoil yourself for something later, hehe.

Please leave a review if you feel like it! It can be writing tips, something you would like to see within this story, or anything else as long as it's constructive! Thanks in advance!


End file.
